A NORMAL LIFE! ya right
by Inu-fan012
Summary: I always thought of myself as a normal, almost in highschool girl. Well at least until that day when I embarked on the greatest adventure of my life. During my journey I met new friends, new enemies, and new challenges. And Maybe...even find love? R&R! I'
1. Default Chapter

Me: HI!   
Inutaisho: Where in the seven hells am I?!  
ME: MY STORY!   
Inutaisho: WHAT?!?!  
Me: I made this Inutaisho up Kay?  
Inutaisho: NO YA DIDN'T BITCH!!!  
Me: Just ignore him. -_- Hope ya like! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do remember your childhood bestfriend? I do. She was a little old Japanese lady named Kagome Higurashi.  
She was both my nextdoor neighbor and bestfriend. Heck, she was there when I was born!!! I would go over to her house whenever possible, and I would come home with a bag full of peaches fresh picked from her backyard. Even though the peaches were delicious, the real reason I came over was to hear her stories. The stories about her falling down a well and going on adventures with a demon exterminator named Sango, a perverted monk named Miroku, a firecat demon named Kirara, an orphaned fox demon named Shippo, and a dog demon named Inuyasha. In the story she and Inuyasha secretly fell in love, but they didn't tell each other until after they defeated the evil Naraku and completed the Shikon jewel. They became 'mates' as she put it and had pups together until Inuyasha died. When she got to that part of the story she would stop and cry so I never found out how he died or what happened.  
I was pretty happy with my, but my parents started to fight way more often and soon divorced. they divorced when I was only six years old. The last time I saw my bestfriend she gave me a little box and a necklace with purple beads and some kind of teeth and said, "Take this. But don't open it until seven years have passed and you're about to attend highschool. Those payer beads may come in handy."   
All you have to do is chant the name of the person you want to place them on and then once they are on you only need to say sit.", she said in a whisper while smiling.   
That was the last time I ever saw her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: I hope ya like!!!  
Inutaisho: Say no!!!  
Me: Stop being mean!!! :P  
Inutaisho: :P  
Me: :P  
Inutaisho: :P  
Me: :P Anyway R&R!!! ^_^  
Inutsaisho: Grrrrr, Fuck you BITCH!!!  
Me: Nyah Nyah!!! ^_^


	2. Cute guys, evil dogs, and finding someth...

I know that first chapter sucked but it's gonna get better. I'm gonna go into the past and met InuTaisho! Not Inuyasha Fluffy's dad. And oh yeah.... I don't own Inuyasha.......*SIGH*..................  
BUT I DO OWN INUTAISO CAUSE I MADE HIM UP!!! YEAH!!!!!!  
Inutaisho: YOU DON'T OWN ME WENCH!!!  
Me: Oh yes I do. *Evil smirk*  
Inutaisho: Feh!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Six years later~  
  
"Come on Mom. Do I have to clean that Damn garage?, I said in a very pissed and annoyed voice.  
"Yes, you do have to clean that D-. DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!!"  
"But Mom.", I said with puppy dog eyes.  
"No buts, I'm going to be gone for the day and when I get home that garage better be spotless."  
"Whatever. Bitch", I said bitch in a whisper so she wouldn't hear me.  
I watched as my mom's car moved out of the drive way and drove off.  
"Fuck her. leaving me to clean up the garage alone. *sigh* Oh well might as well get started."  
I looked around the garage. "*Tsk* This is gonna take a while." I went up stairs got my stereo and burned Good Charlotte and Wakefield CD and pugged it into the pug in the garage. Hey A girl needs her music.  
  
~four hours later~ Twelve o clock in the afternoon~  
  
"Just one more *huff* box *huff* box left *huff* must get *huff* up." I panted on the floor of the garage straining to get up. My dog that was sleeping on my lap woke up and started licking me.   
"All right. ALL RIGHT I'M UP!!!"  
One of my favorite songs came on the stereo and I told my dog to shut up and let me listen to it. By the way the song is called INFAMOUS by Wakefield.  
  
My Mom told me to get a job   
Work with my neighbor Bob  
Why can't I get some sympathy  
Don't yell at me I'm almost 18  
And not to mention  
I'm so poor I can't afford to pay attention  
what can I say we don't get payed  
(Chorus)  
Yeah we suck yeah   
We're never gonna make it   
We're too dumb to be rich and famous  
Record companies don't   
Even want to claim us  
We suck yeah but who can blame us  
I'm sick of doing what I'm told  
This shit is getting old  
I sold the family car, bought a guitar  
Gonna be a star...  
(Chorus)  
Is it the way I comb my hair  
The way I talk, the way I walk  
The clothes I wear  
What can I say, we don't get payed  
I don't want to throw my life away  
I don't want to throw my life away  
(Chorus)  
  
After my song was done I walked over to the last box and stopped. I saw some really cute guys looking at me, they looked about my age, maybe fifteen or sixteen. I acted like I didn't notice them and continued walking towards the box. Good move. Out of the corner my eye I saw the guys walk over to me. But then my dog went in front of me and I tripped. Bad move. I saw them stop and walk away while snickering. After they were gone I chased my dog around with a piece of rope. I bet you can guess why. XP When I caught the it I remembered the box and let the cowering creature go. I went to the box to put it on the shelf, put instead I opened it and found a an old doll without a head (I was a cruel child), some old clothes, and a little box next to a necklace that purple and some kind of teeth on it. I remember them as the gift Kagome gave me when I was little. The words she said whispered repeated themselves into my ears.  
" Well I'm thirteen and A HALF now so I guess I can open it."  
So I opened it and you won't believe what I found!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Gomen nasai but I've gtta go.  
InuTaisho: She barley knows even her language so she talks in mine.  
Me: Who asked you DUM ASS!  
InuTaisho: You spelled Dumb wrong bitch.  
Me: What did you-?  
I start to crack my knuckles and walk towards him.  
InuTaisho: Nani?  
InuTaiso starts running and I chase after him.  
Me: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FRIKIN ASSHOLE!!!!!!  
InuTaisho: AHH! ROUGE AMERICAN!  
ME: YOU DAMN RIGHT,BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR DEATH!!  
InuTaisho: Nyah Nyah!!!


	3. CHARACTERS NEEDED! PLEASE DONATE!

Me: ^_^ ALL RIGHTY Now that I've got that out of my system.  
*I'm dusting dirt off my clothing and InuTaisho is unconcious with a black eye next to me.*  
InuTaisho: Uhhh. X_X  
Me: I'm gonna need some new characters ok. ^_^   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Name:  
Age:   
Gender:  
Looks:  
Personality:  
Weapon:  
Race: (Human, Demon whatever.)  
Your ancestor: (If your a ancestor of anyone from the Inuyasha series. Inutaisho is Inuyasha's grandson and he gets Tetsusaiga!!!)  
SIDE: (good or evil)  
Team: (Do you stay with me and the asshole or just come and go kinda like Koga or ACT LIKE KOGA AND LATER JION ME AND THE ASSHOLE.)  
Love:( who do ya like, you can change it when you want your character to like someone else.)  
DO U CUSS: (I've got a potty mouth! ^_^)  
AND ANY OTHER STUFF I MIGHT NEED TO KNOW: (Your life history, you know stuff like that.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ME: Please give me ya characters!!! I'm not one of those assholes who steal other peoples characters, So every time I put in a new character, I will say who invented him or her. Kay? I invented Inutaisho and myself so far.  
InuTaisho: UHH. My head hurts.  
ME: GOOD! :P 


End file.
